Empty Shell
by RougeTrooper76
Summary: Mercy76 about when soldier 76 returns to the overwatch team Rated T for suggestive themes
1. Buried

Empty Shell

By: RougeTrooper76

I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does.

Chapter 1 Mercy POV

Today was the fifth year since overwatch died, since Ana died, and worst of all when her greatest friend, her love Jack Morrison was buried beneath fifty tons of rubble, never to be seen again.

Angela Ziegler, AKA Mercy, was standing in front of the tall, marble statue of her former love's grave. On the front of the grave stood a plaque saying "Here Lies John. William. Morrison, Beloved Commander, Warrior, and Friend. 2276-2314." Simple, short, and straight to the point, that was Jack's style.

"God, Jack why did you have to die?" Cried Angela. Feeling tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled out the bottle of Irish whiskey, Jack's favorite. "Jack, please come back. I-I miss you so much." Plunging her head into her hands to cry, she didn't notice the security camera turn to focus in on her.

After a few minutes, Mercy's wrist communicator vibrated, wiping the tears from her eyes, she opened up her laptop to Winston's face. While he was speaking her mind wandered, thinking of Jack and Overwatch, but when he said "Overwatch recall" she was a little excited. "Where?" She asked even though it was just a recording, Winston said meet back at watchpoint Gibraltar.

Closing her laptop and placing it back into her bag, she turn once more to the impressive statue of Jack. "I wish you could be here for this, please if you are out there just come back." With tears returning to her eyes, she thought she noticed that the camera was staring at her. Leaving the bottle of whiskey, she left saying "Goodbye my soldier."

The Camera following her every step.

76 POV

Behind that camera,1000's of miles away in Dorado Mexico in a "Abandoned" warehouse stood a monitor, in front of that sat a masked man. The fairly large man had a long scar that went from his left temple across his eye, arms ripped from muscle and scars. But behind that mask was a man ravaged by guilt, regret, sorrow, and very deep emotional scars, a man named Soldier 76.

When Jack Morrison 'died' Soldier 76 was born, a man hellbent on revenge on those who betrayed him and Overwatch. 76 was known for stealing prototypical weaponry but mostly known for using extreme amounts of force. Not even God can save you if you got in the way of his warpath, thus 76 was a vigilante hunted by every agency of every country.

Watching Angela through the hacked camera, he felt guilty as he followed her as she left. "Five years, Jack, five goddamned years since he last saw his 'Angel'. Anger rising and tears reaching his eyes he thought, "I need to see her, I need to tell her." " No she will just think that you're a monster, and that's what you are."

When 76 was born this inner demon was created. It fueled his anger, his wrath, it urged him to show no mercy to his foes and mercy they shall not receive. "Shut up!" He told the voice, "Oh, but you know I'm right Jack!" It replied with a dark laugh, then it quieted down.

His eyes returned to his monitor, god how he missed his beloved Angel. Jack missed her smile, hazel eyes, blonde hair, and most of all her beautiful laugh. Looking at his clock he sighed it was almost 11:00 pm time for patrol.

Remembering his previous engagement the night before, involving the little girl, putting on his tactical gear and armor, he grabbed an extra Biotic field just in case. He was always the boy Scout, Be Prepared, loading up a mag into his pulse rifle he sighed.

"Tonight's going to be a long night


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunion

Mercy POV

Walking through the large bay doors of Watchpoint Gibraltar, Angela's mind rushed with both sweet and bitter memories. As soon as the doors closed a streak of blue light blinked into her "ANGIE!" Squealed Tracer, "Hello Lena it's great to see you again." Mercy told the hyper, immature, British woman.

"Well don't start ze party with us!" Said a very familiar German voice, "Reinhardt, Torbjorn!" Spinning around to hug the German knight who was a second father to her. After breaking from him she was tackled by the Swedish dwarf, "How's yer armor Mercay? Do you need me to fix it?" Laughing Mercy replies with "No Torbjorn, I'm fine! But if you don't get off me then I might not be."

The small dwarf blushed "Eh sorray Mercay." And hopped off her. "Let me help ya there Doc" says a voice behind her. "Why thank you Jesse you're to kind" She said as she took his hand helping her up. "No problem Doc." Says the cowboy as he tips his hat towards her.

Their small reunion was put on hold by Winston clearing his throat saying "Not to be rude but we have more important matters to discuss." Angela turned to the large ape "No problem Winston, so what is our first order of business?" "Well Doctor Ziegler, for starts you can move into your old office, it has already been stocked with supplies." "Then we can meet back in the briefing room to discuss a certain possible recruit."

When Angela opened the door to her old office she remembered when she first met Jack. (FLASHBACK)

Eight years ago, practily running to her office, Angela just got a call that Commander Morrison was in need of medical aid, she was thinking "First day on the job and my first patient is the Commander!?" Her stress level was going through the roof right now. "What if I screw up! I can get fired!" But when she opened her office door her knees turned to jelly and her fears melted away.

Sitting on top of the examination table was the most handsome man she ever laid eyes upon. He had beautiful blue eyes that project confidence and a smile that had a little mischievous side to it. His hair looked like pure gold. His arms ripped with pure muscle. She almost didn't notice that his thigh was bleeding. "Commander Mo-Morrison" She stuttered "What seems to be the problem?" "Well Doc I kind of got shot in a misfire accident." He said while blushing.

Jack POV

First words that came to his mind when she walked in was "Man she is hot!" Blushing he then thought "Woah there cowboy you just met her and you're the commander you'll be too busy to be in a relationship." Deep down the Commander knew she was the one and he was glad that he got shot.

Mercy POV

"Snap out of it Angela! Stop staring." Then she said the smartest word she said that day, "Ummm where?", "Where Angie? Really so much for first impressions, stupid stupid stupid." "In the back of my calf" Jack said still blushing.

Angela now switched into Doctor mode opening drawers, pulling out rubbing alcohol, gauze, stitches, and a pair of tweezers. "Ok Commander I need -" Jack interrupted her saying "You can just call me Jack, Miss?" "Ziegler, Angela. Ziegler" "Ok Miss Angel" he said with a goofy smirk. Rolling her eyes Angela said "Alright Jack I need you to pull down your pants so we can pull out that little bullet."

"Yes Ma'am" Jacl complied with her orders revealing his red, white, and blue boxers."Now turn around" trying to hide his growing erection, did so quickly. Wincing as she pulled out the 'little' 30 caliber bullet, that's when he asked her out to their first but one of many dates. (END FLASHBACK)

Sighing as she remembered his cocky smile she unpacked her stuff into the small closet in the corner and then went to the briefing room. As soon as she sat down next to Lena, Winston started to talk. "As I was saying earlier we need to talk about a possible threat that we might be able to persuade to join our cause." "And who would that be?" Asked McRee. "Have you heard of the Soldier 76?"

Authors Note: Trooper here I know the first two chapters weren't very long only about 600-800 words each but I will be trying to update at least twice a month. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :).

Trooper76 going Rouge.


	3. Vigilante

Chapter 3

Vigilante

Mercy POV

"A vigilante known as soldier 76." Stated Winston as he pulled a almost empty file on 76, the file only had his kills, property damage cost, every country that is hunting for him, and the $10,000,000 reward for any information that'll lead to his capture. "He is a ghost, and every person he has encountered is either dead or to scared to talk."

Angela felt her anger rising as she remembered that this man stole her biotic fields, this man stole old Overwatch technology, including a heavy pulse rifle. Tracer raised her hand, "Yes Lena?" "Winston, two questions, why do we need him and why him." She said while grinding her teeth. "I don't like him either but our team is lacking proper firepower. As for why him I rather have him as a friend that we can contain than another enemy." Then Reinhardt spoke "Then where do we find him?" "Two days ago a little girl posted on the interweb that a man with a giant 76 on the back of his jacket saved her life. So I traced the ip address to Dorado Mexico." "So when do we leave?" Said Jesse. "As soon as you load up." Angela nodded and hurried back to her office and loaded up her Caduceus staff and blaster, then hurried to the hanger "I hope he joins us, because I don't want to put him down." She thought before she jumped into the large VTOL.

76 POV

Jack woke up from his nightmare of reliving that fateful day that Jack "Died" when Reyes betrayed him and the explosion that trapped him under what seemed like endless tons of rubble. Wiping off the sweat on his forehead, he got up out of bed, grabbing a MRE for breakfast, the vigilante sat down at his computer. Pulling up his visors camera footage he reviewed his raid last night, he was always trying to improve his game. While finishing up the MRE, the computer dinged, looking back down, the radar had picked up a large aircraft was approaching Dorado. "Crap probably Talon's weapon drop off for Los Muertos" Los Muertos are a anti Omnic gang backed by Talon, the people who brought down Overwatch. Grabbing his Armor, mask, and rifle, he hurried out the door heading to where he suspected them to land.

Laying down on a roof on the outskirts of town, 76 pulled out a basic sniper rifle flipped down the bipod and aimed at the doors as they opened. The old commander almost dropped the rifle when he saw members of his old Overwatch team emerge from the aircraft, including Reinhardt, Winston, Tracer, Torbjiorn, McCree, and Angela. She looked beautiful as ever, suddenly he panicked "What are they doing here? Is Overwatch back? Are they here to bring me in?" Jack's mind was racing trying to figure out why they would come to Dorado. Then that same voice spoke up "THEY'RE HERE TO KILL US JACK! MOW THEM DOWN!" "SHUT UP!" He told the voice, he could never hurt Angela. Then Jack got an idea, stupid, but it'll work. He loaded a round into the rifle and took aim.

Mercy pov

Walking down the ramp of the VTOL, Angela immediately had the feeling that they were being watched, scanning the horizon she spotted the town and the closest building had a small hump in the middle, with the sun rising up behind it a perfect sniper spot. Jack had taught her how to spot threats, possible ambush sites and kill zones. And that was a "10" in Jack's book of threats. Turning around to warn the team, a lone shot rang out hitting the Overwatch symbol on the side of their bird as everyone was taking cover, Reinhardt laughed "HA!" "He missed some sniper!" But Mercy killed the short celebration by stating "I don't think that he missed, I think he was trying to catch our attention" pointing to the bullet mark on the bird. There was a red laser on it, Winston slowly approached the red dot and traced the laser to the same building that Mercy saw the hump on. "Tracer go check that building." Tracer nodded before she blinked out. "Just to be safe Reinhardt deploy your shield, and Torbs build a turret." Said the teams medic. Both older veterans did both of their jobs. A few minutes later Tracer returned holding a piece of paper, saying she found a sniper rifle with the laser pointer taped to it, she then handed the letter to Winston, who read the letter, first to himself then out loud. "Hello Overwatch, I don't know why you're here, if you're here to take me in, I want to say many men have tried and all those men are dead" Mercy gasped at this man's brutality, Winston continued to read, "So my advice for you is get back into your aircraft and leave me be, if not you will not be spared.- S76." "Well what do we do?" Asked the youngest member of their little pack. After a moment of awkward silence Angela spoke "I feel that we should show this man that we mean no harm." "How do you propose we do that Doc?" Asked the Cowboy sharpshooter, "Well you saw the little girl's post, he saved her, I think that he is protecting the people, so if we do the same he might return the favor." Winston fixed his glasses, and said "Mercy's right and I think we can start with that little girl maybe she can help us " The rest of the team agreed and started to grab their gear. "I'm going to stay behind to keep watch over the bird." Said Winston, "I'll stay wit ya too my friend"stated the old Swede. "Then it's settled, Reinhardt, McCree, Tracer, and Mercy shall scope out the town."

After a while the four heroes found the small restaurant where the post originated from. Walking in Mercy saw that the small diner was very empty except for in the corner booth sat a large man with his back to them wearing a brown work coat and a hat, and a woman talking to a young girl, most likely her daughter in Spanish, once she saw us her eyes brightened and smiled "Customers! Welcome to Casa del Guerrero! What can I get you?" Since Mercy was point on this mission she sat at the counter and asked the nice woman "Hello my name is Mercy and we are looking for information on a vigilante named Soldier 76, do you know anything?" At that moment nobody notice the man rose from his booth left a few pesos as a tip and left the bell on the door signaling that he left. Looking out the window to watch where the man she saw that he just disappeared, "Well I can tell that he a angel sent by God, here we call him Ángel de Ángel of red" "He is a Saint among men he has saved us from the muertos just the other night he saved my daughter." "May we talk to her?" Asked the polite Swiss. "Of course, she will happy to!, Alejandra come here!" Mercy could hear footsteps coming the stairs, and out came a young girl who looked just like her mother. Alejandra's eyes burst open when she saw Mercy, "You're Mercy!" Giggling Angela said "Yes Dear I am, it's nice to meet you but we have some questions about the Angel of Red." Alejandra was happy to talk about it she told Mercy about the Muertos stealing her money, when 76 knocked out the lights, killed those men, the pinata to the head, and when he saved her from a grenade. Mercy was surprised on all of the details she suspected the vigilante to be a untrained brute, but the amount of damage Alejandra described, showed that 76 had serious training, that or many genetic enhancements. Angela was most taken back by how he took a grenade for her and survived, the thing that stuck to her was what he said "Old habits die hard" and when Alejandra asked if that he was a hero, and he responded with "Not anymore" Her curiosity just heightened, who was this masked man. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard a explosion. "Let's go!" Said McCree who had his big iron out, "Agreed" said the tall Knight. "Thank you for the information!" Mercy yelled as they rushed out the door, not knowing what they would find.

76 POV

"Seems like they didn't follow the letter." 76 mentally sighed as Mercy led her little party into his favorite diner, House of the Warrior, best burritos in Dorado. When Mercy asked Sofia for info on him, he felt it was time for him to leave leaving a tip for Alejandra. Heading out the door he turned into the small ally on his right and started to head back to base. Halfway there he heard footsteps behind him, turning around he saw that about ten Muertos were following him, "I don't have time to deal with them." "Show them what happens to stalkers" growled his barbaric voice in his head, this time he agree with it. Turning around he threw off his coat revealing to the Muertos that they were now dealing with a professional. Them idiots did the bravest thing they have ever done they charged him. 76 grabbed the first one at the neck judo flipped him onto the pavement, grabbed the wrist of one who brought a baseball bat and punched him in the face. Holding the bat with both hands he bashed two muertos, one in the head and the other in the legs, the other six hesitated one pulled out a knife, "oh you should not have done that" 76 stated in his metallic voice that his mask produced. Now 76 was the first one to strike, charging the knife holding combatant he punched him in the stomach grabbing the knife, he threw in between the closest muertos eyes. He then turned to the last four and said "Well boys, still want to play?" Two muertos pulled out aks and started to hip fire forcing him to take cover behind some boxes "Idiots" he muttered as he pulled out his sidearm, a 1911 Colt, a little old fashioned but damn it was a good gun. Jumping out from his cover he popped both hostiles in the head. "Now where are the last two?" Then Jack heard something roll up the street turning around he saw a tank "How the HELL did they get a tank?!" And behind the old tank was three trucks unloading muertos. "Looks like they truly want to play." He thought laughing at his own joke. Rushing out of his cover the tank fired at his former shelter, "Shit!" Pulling out his tactical visor he estimated his odds 30 muertos armed with aks and a tank against one soldier. It was unfair odds for the muertos.


End file.
